Years Ago
by HeartOfACrow
Summary: Years ago Draco and Hermione were best friends. Now, not remembering the past,they hate each other. Can they remember in time to save one another and can they fall in love along the way. Dramione. OOC.  Language can be worse than rating


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

A/N: I should tell you that this is, almost, in no way what happens in the books/movies so if you don't like fan fictions that don't stay on track with the real facts you may not want to read this. Thank you.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Now to the Story^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The dry air pushed at him, trying to tear him from his seat on the upper branch but he held on tight. He watched as the little, bushy haired girl walked under him and over to the river. The harsh wind seemed like it didn't touch her at all. Her bush of heavy locks didn't even sway while he had to squeeze the branch he was sitting on with all the might a seven year old could muster up.

After staring down at the water for a minute the girl sat by the edge and stuck one little foot in at a time. The young boy, in the tree, wiggled as his bottom started to go numb. He waited and watched as the girl just sat there and giggled; he was sure the girl knew he was in the tree and she got some sick satisfaction from his butt having no feeling.

When the wind calmed down some the boy tried to stretch his fingers but he lost his balance. After he broke through some of the branches he hit the ground with a loud thud. The girl jumped up from river and turned to see what was causing the racket.

"Malfoy what were you doing in that tree?" The girl said when she saw who was laying in front of her. The little blond boy shot her a glare while he rubbed at his bottom.

"I was trying to fly Granger, what do you think?" The girl he called Granger gave him a strange look.

"You were probably watching me like the weirdo you are, Draco." Granger turned around and headed back to the river and sat down beside her shoes.

Draco stood and started after the girl, he would rather fall from another tree before he would let that girl think he was some creeper from the shadows. "Hermione," he said as he sat next to her, "what had you been laughing at?"

"The guppies." She said simply. Draco gave her a confused look as she smiled down at the water. Feeling his eyes on her, Hermione looked up. "What?" She asked.

"What do you mean by 'the guppies'?"He asked. He listened to Hermione as she told him to stick his bare feet into the water. The shock of cold water on his feet made him want to pull them back up to the warm summer land but he didn't want Hermione to think he was some sort of chicken. Draco sat in the water for a while until he felt something move on his feet. He looked down to see little guppies nipping at his skin.

When he looked back up saw Hermione watching him. "You see what I mean by 'the guppies' now?" She asked with a giggle. Draco answered with a smile and watched as Hermione reclined back on to the bank.

They stayed there for the rest of the day and each afternoon for the rest of the summer they did that until Draco and his family moved away on the last day.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Years Later^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Hermione would you hurry up!" Ginny yelled back to her friend. She started walking again shaking her head at Hermione's slowness.

"Sure Gin tells me to hurry and then keep walking. That is a great way to let me keep up!" Hermione yelled at the red heads back before it disappeared into a group of people. Hermione felt that this year would be different. Her hair was now calm locks that tumbled down her back rather than clumpy in knots on the back of her hair. Also her body now looked more like a females than a young boys, you could actually say that she completely blossomed over the summer. Her breasts were now a healthy 38c and she now curved instead of having a straight frame.

Hermione slightly noticed, but mostly ignored, the attention she was now getting from the other students on the train but she just kept walking. When she finally got to the room that her friends were in she was slightly out of breath, it wasn't easy to pull a large trunk through crowds of busy teenagers.

"Hey guys." She said smiling. The boys' jaws dropped as they stared at their best friend. Hermione looked around at each one of their faces confused. "What?"

"Oh, um, nothing Hermione. Um, how was your summer?" Neville stuttered, his whole face turning a bright red. Luna, who was right beside him, elbowed her boy friend in the side and smiled at her friend.

"So Hermione, what do you have planned for this year?" Luna asked sweetly as she moved from Neville's side to Hermione's. "Wait let me guess; you're head girl aren't you."

"No." Hermione said looking down and blushing. "Okay, yes. So yeah, this year I'm stuck with whoever the head boy is." Hermione plopped down onto the seat beside Harry and the two girls sat down across from her.

"Then don't you need to go to the heads' compartment?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "But I'm not trying to lug that suitcase there yet." Hermione pointed to her over sized case. "That thing ways a ton."

"Well why don't you just shrink it?" Ron asked.

The brunette huffed. "I tried that all ready Ronald. It won't shrink and I didn't have time to switch all of my things into a different one yet." Suddenly the train's horn went off and everybody scrabbled to their compartments. Hermione heaved herself up. "I guess I got to go."

"Hermione," Harry said. "Just leave your bags here; we'll get them for you."

Hermione smiled. "Really Harry." She gave him a hug. "You are the best. I'll see you guys when we get to school."

She kissed Harry on the cheek and hurried out of the compartment. Running to the front of the train, where the Heads' were supposed to meet, she just barely missed the lurch when the train started. When she got inside she was surprised at who she saw. Nobody. Yes she hurried from near the back of the train to the very front just to catch up with, nobody. Hermione sat down by the window and watched as everything flew by. Minutes flew by like the trees and Hermione started to wonder just who the head boy was and why the hell wasn't he there yet. After about twenty minutes she started to fall asleep when, finally, the door opened and closed.

"About time you got," Hermione stopped when she saw exactly who it was. "Malfoy!" She said standing up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, well Granger calm down."Draco said with his signature smirk. "I'm the Head boy and by no surprise you are the head girl I see." Draco sat down opposite of Hermione, looking amused.

Hermione sat back down and turned back to the window, hoping she was really asleep. 'This is going to suck.' She thought to herself.

The whole ride to Hogwarts was a silent one. The whole point of the heads sharing a compartment was so they could get to know each other better before they have to work together for the whole year. Even though they were supposed to be talking the whole time they just sat there and if anybody were to walk by they would have thought that it was empty.

When the train stopped, nothing in the compartment changed. They both knew that they were supposed to go and lead the first years into the school (Haggard didn't want that job anymore) but they sat there and stared at each other.

"Well good bye." Hermione said getting up and leaving the compartment. Draco, right behind her made the stupid comment of 'It's about time.'

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked whipping around. "I was sitting there waiting for you to leave but you were taking forever! Not only that, but because of you I had to sit in silence! If they would have picked somebody else then I could be in a good mood right now!"

"Granger you need to calm down." Draco said annoyed. "If I had my choice I wouldn't have been stuck in there with you later. And it's obvious that you have other anger issues than at me." Draco walked around Hermione and up to the awaiting crowd of first years. Hermione sighed angrily and walked up beside him.

"Hey everybody settle down." Draco said. Draco repeated himself when nobody listened and then once again. The blonde's eyebrow started to twitch and he reached for his wand, but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"Yo everybody shut up!" She yelled. Draco had never seen her so fierce since she punched in the nose a while ago, and he had hoped that he never would again, yet it settled the kids down. "Okay, you guys follow us and we'll lead you to the school building where you will be sorted into your corresponding houses." Hermione turned and started heading towards the school building. Draco walked beside her but not close enough for the younger students to think they were friends.

"Hey." One student called from the back. "How come you guys can wear regular clothes, but we have to wear these robes?" Neither of the two turned to answer but walked on.

"Because we are in our last year here so we get more freedom then the other class years." Draco called over his shoulder. "No more questions."

The great hall was filled with noise. Each house gained students of different talents and everybody was claiming that they were going to win the house cup and were going to rule the school. Then, of course, there was the bragging between two rival houses. Both bragging that they have the head boy/girl from their house was the best. Of course after a while the conversation switched from the heads to whoever was going to win at quidditch.

At the Slytherin table Draco was being harassed by Pansy. She had a death grip on his arm and kept glaring at the first year girls who would glance at Draco every five seconds. Draco just sat there and ate his food.

"Drakey are you listening?" Draco looked up from his food when he felt a sharp tug on his arm.

"Damn it Pansy are you trying to pull my arm out?" Draco ripped is arm out of the death grip and rubbed at his shoulder. "What did you want anyway?"

"Well I was just wondering if you are going to being coming to my room tonight or if I'm coming to yours." Pansy said trying to sound sexy but innocent.

"Neither."

"Ookay, wait neither. What do you mean by neither?" Pansy's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I was assigned to the heads common room and dormitories. I'll be staying there." Draco said turning back to his food.

"With that nasty mudblood!" Pansy nearly yelled. Before Draco was able to give a sarcastic answer she had stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Man, Draco always has all of the luck." Some student said down the table from Draco said.

"He's right Malfoy." Blaise said from across the table. "That Hermione Granger is starting to look real nice. Even I might go after her this year." Draco smiled at his best friend and gave a laugh.

"Well you won't be the only buddy. You should have seen some of the reactions she got walking in here." Draco couldn't keep a slight tone of jealousy out of his voice but he just brushed it off. Blaise, on the other hand, didn't get off that topic so easily. When Draco saw the look he was getting he got squeamish. "What? I'm not attracted to her like that. Seriously I had to walk with her and was stuck with her on the train. Blaise I hate you."

Draco got a slight blush on his face when Blaise just smiled at him. He knew that Blaise was just trying to get in his head, and that it was working, but that was why he was his best friend. Draco switched his glaze from Blaise to the Gryffindor table and searched it until he found the subject of his conversation. She sat there laughing at something her friends said. Hermione Granger had changed a lot since first year. She changed from a little girl to a grown one that was surely the fascination of half the boys at school. All though he hated her friends he was never really able to hate her, there was something about her that just seemed too familiar. It was like she was in the back o her mind and just didn't believe in coming to the front. The part in the back of his mind was also the part that would always kick him when he called her mudblood.

When Draco woke from his little daze he noticed that people were leaving the great hall and Blaise was calling his name. Draco shook his head and focused on what was happening.

"Draco what are you staring at?" Blaise asked turning around to see.

"Nothing I was about to fall asleep believe it or not." Draco got up quickly feeling Blaise's knowing glaze on him. "Goodnight." Draco muttered the last part under his breath and hurried out of the room.

He couldn't understand what happened back in the great hall but he wasn't going to try to very hard to figure it out. All he cared about is that it happened at the beginning of first year and when she punched him. All of the talking about him being tired actually made him tired, but unfortunately for him the heads' dorm was a far way up the stairs. Right before Draco got to the portrait he remembered that he didn't know the password to open it. Then he heard that familiar laugh again. Draco turned to see Hermione and the other two thirds of the golden trio, when they noticed him they stopped laughing and, minus Hermione, stopped walking.

"What are you doing here ferret?" Ron asked as he caught up with Hermione.

"Well, Mr. Fire Hydrant, the head boy is allowed to sleep in the heads dorm." Draco said.

"Hermione, is this true? Is Draco really head boy?" Harry asked like he was going to cry. Hermione just nodded and looked away. Silence. Everything was silent for about two minutes before Harry spoke again. "Well Ron and I better get going. Goodnight Hermione. Come on Ron." Harry guided Ron back down the hallway by his arm.

"My hair isn't even that red!" Ron yelled before he disappeared down the stairs. Draco turned to see Hermione glaring at him.

"What Granger, do you have some kind of staring problem?" He asked.

"You should have just gone in."

"Would have been much easier if I knew the stupid password."

"You don't know the password?"

"Don't look at me like that and don't even think about it. Granger I swear you would be very unhappy if you wake up and your hair is indefinitely green."

"Fine Malfoy." Hermione walked passed Draco to the door. When she saw that he stayed in the same place she motioned for him to get closer. "Well come on if you want to figure it out." Draco walked forward so he was standing beside Hermione.

The portrait came to life in front of the pair. The painting was of a boy and girl holding hands and standing in front of a lion and snake (which were curled up and asleep). The boy and girl talked together. "Welcome to the head dormitory what is the password?"

Hermione talked so only the portrait and Draco could hear. "Pisces." The portrait flew open and Hermione climbed in while Draco starred at her in disbelief.

"_The guppies."_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Back to the Author^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hey everybody it's me again. I hope you liked the story so far. Please review, I love hearing peoples' thoughts. And I know some of the time my grammar and spelling is pretty bad.


End file.
